ヴェジテールズ
ヴェジテールズ ' (rōmaji: ''Vejitēruzu) is the Japanese dub of VeggieTales. The show was distributed by Word/Everland Entertainment (although their logos only appear on the back covers) and Life Entertainment and dubbed from 1998-2001 at Tohokushinsha Film (which also dubbed Bananas in Pajamas, Superman: The Animated Series, and Animaniacs) in Akasaka, Tokyo, Japan. Translations and Voices Episodes *ぼくが怖い時、神様はどこにいるの？(rōmaji: Boku ga kowai toki, kamisama wa doko ni iru no?) (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (If I'm Scared, Where's God?) *神様が赦せとおっしゃっているんだ！(rōmaji: Kamisama ga yuruse to osshatte iru nda!) (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (God Says That He Forgives!) *ほんとうの友だちって？(rōmaji: Hontō no tomodachi tte?) (Are You My Neighbor?) (Are You True Friends?) *だれに従ったらいいの？(rōmaji: Dare ni shitagattara ī no?) (Rack, Shack and Benny) (Who Should I Follow?) *少年ダビデとジャイアントピクルス (rōmaji: Shōnen dabide to jaiantopikurusu) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (The Boys, David, and the Giant Pickle) *クリスマスを救え！(rōmaji: Kurisumasu o sukue!) (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (Save Christmas!) *Unknown (Very Silly Songs!) *ラリーボーイとエイリアン危機！ (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) (Larry-Boy and the Alien Crisis!)https://comments.deviantart.com/1/458205515/3625038666 "I also found out a few facts about the Japanese version"腰抜けヒーロー大冒険!! page on Japanese Wikipedia listing VeggieTales videos (may not be the actual titles, but leave it as is just in case unless the actual Japanese covers eventually resurface) *巨大な壁の物語！ (Josh and the Big Wall!) (The Story of a Huge Wall!) *マダムブルーベリー (Madame Blueberry) (same translation) *ラリーボーイと植物危機 (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (Larry-Boy and the Plant Crisis) *ロイヤルキングのラバーダック中毒 (King George and the Ducky) (The Royal King's Rubber Duck Addiction) *女の子が女王様になる方法 (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) (How Girls Become Queen) *ライル・ザ・カインドバイ・バイキング (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (same translation)https://comments.deviantart.com/1/458205515/3625038666 "I also found out a few facts about the Japanese version" Movies *腰抜けヒーロー大冒険！！ (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) (Adventure of the Cowardly Heroes!!) Descriptions God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! 今回のテーマは「赦すこと」。どラやって赦すかって？ それはビデオを見てのお楽しみ '''怒りのぶどう きゆうりのラリーが「怒りのぶどう」のお話を紹介いたします。非常に意地の悪いぶどうのー家が、5歳のアスパラガズ・ジュニアをからかうのをあなたが見たらどうしますか？ 悲しみ悩むジュニア……アスパラガス・パパはこの問題にどんな解決をするのでしょうか。 TBA Are You My Neighbor? トマ麟俊謂プと蕁ゆぅり鯱'丿ー鱒璽巖と蓑で鸞ス雌んとぅの鮎遽謄髏するニと賽藪ぇてくれるよ！ ジュニアは良きサマリア人 ヴェジテールズの壕田債しく鷺じ巖しる裏俯髏の人 主毯：アスパラガス・ジュニア TBA Fun Facts Trivia *Currently, all there is of this dub to be found are God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Are You My Neighbor? and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. **In addition, the Japanese dub of The Hairbrush Song was also included on the Have We Got A Show For You: 10 Years Of VeggieTales album and even as an Easter Egg on the DVD releases of The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. Portions of the Japanese dub of said Silly Song were also included on a couple of other albums: ***The "back there is my hairbrush" part can be heard during Foreign Exchange Veggies. On the B.I.T.S. album and also on VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly, the last part of the song has Larry singing the Japanese lyrics to it. *According to a user on deviantART, further episodes were dubbed after The Toy That Saved Christmas (ranging from Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! to Lyle the Kindly Viking), but the covers for those are no longer found online and are considered lost.https://comments.deviantart.com/1/458205515/3625038666 "I also found out a few facts about the Japanese version" **It is rumored that Very Silly Songs! was also dubbed in Japanese, but like with the Brazilian dub, no physical evidence of this has been put forward to be proven as of yet. *This dub renames Larry's Lagoon to "Larry's Blunder," referring to the part where Larry crashes his ship into a rock. **The Gourds Must Be Crazy is also renamed to "Crisis at the USS Applepies." *Though the dub was produced in 1998, the first six episodes oddly use the original 1993-1996 covers after the 1993 VeggieTales logo was already revamped at that time. **As for Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! and Josh and the Big Wall!, it is currently unknown which cover (either the original or reprinted) those two episodes use as they are no longer online. *The covers for the 1993-1996 episodes replace "Big Idea Productions presents" with "Entertainment by pleasant vegetables." *The Japanese dubs of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Rack, Shack and Benny and The Toy That Saved Christmas use the same foreign cuts from the original Latin Spanish dubs. *The Japanese dub of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! uses the theme song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. Remarks *Palmy's coconuts are given lower voices compared to the English version. *Larry's part in the theme song is sung by Bob. *During Love Your Neighbor, the original English title is sung rather than a translated version. This could be because English is one of the most spoken second languages in Japan. *Scallion #3 is given a voice similar to that of a young girl. *Spoken lines in The Story of Flibber-o-loo do not rhyme, unlike most dubs. Goofs *The only characters credited for their voice actors in any episode are Bob, Larry, and Junior. *Oddly, God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! uses the untouched credits from the Latin Spanish dub, before the Japanese credits scrolling up in a black background. *Whenever verses (except for Matthew 18:22) appear, the screen freezes before cutting to Qwerty showing them. *During Love Your Neighbor, Junior does not sing during when he and Larry sing "When you love your neighbor" until the song's title is sung. Gallery Where's God Japanese Cover.png|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? God Wants Me to Forgive Them Japanese Cover.png|God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! God Wants Me to Forgive Them Japanese Back.png|God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (back) Are You My Neighbor Japanese Cover.png|Are You My Neighbor? Are You My Neighbor Japanese Back.png|Are You My Neighbor? (back) Rack Shack and Benny Japanese Cover.png|Rack, Shack and Benny Dave Japanese Cover.png|Dave and the Giant Pickle The Toy that Saved Christmas Japanese Cover.png|The Toy That Saved Christmas ThePiratesWhoDontDoAnythingJapaneseCover.jpeg|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie References External links General * Best TV Shows Wiki entry Songs * Japanese VeggieTales theme song * We Are The Grapes of Wrath * The Forgiveness Song * Love Your Neighbor * The Hairbrush Song * I Can Be Your Friend Episodes * God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Localized Visuals